Shadowlord's Wrath
Leena hears someone knocking on their motel room door. They quickly knock again before she hears a voice. Isaac: Mandy? He speaks a little louder than normal so anyone inside can hear me. AM Omniance: Leena: Isaac? The door opens a little bit, she looks out at him and then looks back and forth for the others. Mandy's asleep. Where's everyone else? AM | Edited 12:17:30 AM Arbi: Isaac: Sa... He just stares at her with sadness in his green eyes, not knowing how to tell her. Sam... She quickly notices the tears forming. AM Omniance: Leena: She looks at him with worry, suddenly expecting the worst. ...No... No no... Please no... AM Arbi: Isaac: We need to get out of here, Leena... He wipes his tears away. I need to get Mandy away from this place before something bad happens to her. AM Omniance: Leena: She looks down and wipes her eyes. ...But what about Samson? AM | Edited 12:32:37 AM Arbi: Isaac: He's silent for awhile, just thinking about what happened hurting him. Something broke our window last night, and these...things tried to get in. There were so many of them... He looks down, shaking his head. All we could do was run away and hide...but one of them found us. His voice starts breaking. I...I tried to kill it...but I wasn't...I wasn't fast enough... AM | Edited 12:33:12 AM Omniance: Leena: She shrieks: No! She falls to her knees and the door slowly opens as she puts her hands to her face. Isaac can see Mandy Lane sitting up in bed, confused as Leena scared her awake. No-no-no! Mandy Lane: She looks at Leena, then at Isaac. What's wrong?! AM Arbi: Isaac: He sees Mandy, some hope coming back to his face but having to answer her question makes it fade. He steps inside. They...They got Samson...it isn't safe here, Mandy. We need to get out of here. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Her eyes dart around the room. ...Wait... She quickly remembers where she is and what happened. The repeatedly horrifying dreams and lack of sleep, combined with the situation confusing her. ...Am I still dreaming? She looks passed Isaac and sees that it's daylight out, though still dark as it's cloudy from last night's storm. ...They got Samson? Leena whimpers quietly in front of the door. ...Those things from the diner? That happened?! She quickly gets out of bed and grabs her pack, slinging it over her shoulder. Leena: I want to see him. She wipes her face with her sleeve and slowly gets up. AM Arbi: Isaac: He turns to look back at Leena. What? AM Omniance: Leena: Maybe... There's something I can do... She stumbles out of the room, Maybe he's not... AM Arbi: Isaac: He shakes his head. Leena, what are you going to do? He's gone... AM Omniance: Leena: She just starts crying uncontrollably and falls backwards. Mandy runs up and catches her. HE CAN'T BE GONE! AM | Edited 12:55:10 AM Arbi: Isaac: He doesn't know what to say to make her feel better, having felt the exact same way not too long ago. He told me to get out of this place the moment we had a chance. He doesn't want anyone else getting hurt, Leena... Please... The monsters are gone! We need to go! AM Omniance: Leena: She coughs and pulls away from Mandy, stumbling out into the hall and running down to the edge. LUCIFER! She screams out louder, as she runs out of the short hall and into the open part facing out to the parking lot, her voice echoing through the town. LUCIFER!! Bring Lucas and Yuri! FIND SAMSON! She coughs several times. AM Arbi: Isaac: He whispers to himself. Lucifer? He looks at Mandy. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Her... Mouse? She quickly walks out of the room to grab Leena, but as she's about to touch her a massive crow swoops over the motel and caws and an unearthly echoing sound, heading in the direction that Isaac left the twins. Leena: She grabs the railing and gets up, moving quickly for the stairs. AM Arbi: Isaac: He stops Mandy from following her, grabbing her arm. He shakes his head when she turns to look at him. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: What the hell is going on? She turns and looks over the railing, watching Leena run off after the large black raven. What the hell was that bird? AM Arbi: Isaac: I don't know but...something happened. The twins kept trying to stop me from coming to find you after they found me with Samson... I just wanted to come back to make sure you were safe. I'm sorry. I got so angry...I attacked them. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: After a moment she realizes what he meant by that. ...They know? She turns to look at him in worry. AM Arbi: Isaac: I stunned Yuri...and Lucas fought back. He...he can breathe fire. I had to stun him too before he burned me... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I... I knew it... She looks down. I knew what I saw that night. There's a shriek in the distance, and they can hear Leena crying from somewhere up the street. The quiet town causing sound to carry far. ...What do we do? AM Arbi: Isaac: She can leave with the twins. The three of us can't all fit in your car either way... Let's just leave this place already. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: ...What... What about your friend? AM | Edited 1:16:25 AM Arbi: Isaac: The phones don't work. There's no one else in any of the buildings, Mandy. I tried, I looked for help but this whole town is abandoned. He looks down. When I figured that out...I just stayed by his side for the rest of his night. There was nothing else I could do. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Maybe we... We should just get out of here before they come back... She grabs Isaac's hand and starts moving towards the stairs. AM Arbi: Isaac: He nods and quickly moves down the stairs with her. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: They move quickly down the stairs and towards her car. She hits the button on her keys and it unlocks as she walks around and gets into the driver's side. AM Arbi: Isaac: He gets into the passenger side but hesitates to put his seatbelt on as he sees the bedroom he slept in. The shattered window covered in blood. Let's...let's go. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She turns the key and the car rumbles, but then immediately stalls. ...No way. She turns it again and it just makes the stalling sound. She turns it one more time and as she repeatedly hits the gas it finally starts up. She throws her pack into the middle and puts on her seatbelt. Buckle up. She backs out of the space, shifts gears and speeds off out of the parking lot, driving over the sidewalk and out onto the road. The car drifts slightly due to the wet road, but its tires catch and they speed down the main road. AM Arbi: Isaac: I don't see any of those monsters. Maybe they only come out at night... As if the town immediately wanted to show him he's wrong they begin to see creatures as dark as night looking out from behind seemingly random objects and buildings all around them. They just stare at them as they drive by. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She watches the creatures out of the car. I'm so sorry I invited you out Isaac. I'm sorry for everything. They drive passed the building that Isaac left Samson in. AM Arbi: When Isaac looks towards the coffee shop all the monsters seem to look towards it as well. They begin stepping out from behind the cars, mailboxes, trashcans, and walls they're hiding behind, towards the shop. Slow at first but they all speed up. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: What's happening? She looks at the building the creatures are looking to. What are they doing? AM Arbi: Isaac: That's the place where they killed him. Leena and them must still be inside... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She gulps slightly. ...Should we... Stop? She's slowing down slightly, to let Isaac decide. AM Arbi: Isaac: The monsters across the street see their car slowing down and run towards them. Mandy! He says her name so she can turn to see them coming towards the car. AM *** Call ended, duration 1:26:22 *** AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks at the monsters. We're just going to leave them there? She starts speeding up the car. AM Arbi: The monsters don't hesitate to attack them, jumping onto the car and slamming into the doors. They claw at the windows and bang on them trying to get in. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She speeds up even faster, narrowing her eyes. What the hell are these damn things!? The car reaches 80 miles per hour as she tries to reach the highway outside of town. AM *** Call from Arbi *** AM Arbi: The creatures seem to grow bigger and become more dangerous the closer they get to the highway. One of the biggest of the creatures runs out into the middle of the road, when Mandy tries to drive out of the way to avoid crashing into it the monster grabs at Isaac's door. It has enough strength to stop the car in its tracks before slowly lifting it a few feet off the ground while making a deep rumbling sound. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: What the hell? She looks back and forth, trying to figure out something to do. AM | Edited 1:58:15 AM Arbi: Isaac: He backs away from the passenger door as the creature completely rips it off its hinges. Jesus Christ! He raises his hand up, towards the monster to defend mandy. All the blood stains from his clothes and skin are pulled out into the air along with some from his own arm. A little bloody demon suddenly leaps out of the car into the monster's face, slicing wildy at it. The monsters rumbles louder in pain, letting go of the car and falling backwards. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: As the car lands against the pavement she slams on the gas and it skids forwards, sliding a bit on the wet asphalt. AM | Edited 2:02:09 AM Arbi: Isaac: He stays more towards the middle of the car, the door not there to protect him anymore. He's breathing quickly, fearful that they might not make it. They're getting worse. What's happening?! A dark creature jumps towards the hole in the car and grabs onto the side but Isaac kicks at it until it lets go, it rolls under the car and gets run over screeching in pain. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: We just have to make it to the highway. They can't get out outside the town, right? She sounds worried and unsure. AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks at the rearview mirror seeing the army of monsters chasing after them. I...I don't know. He looks at Mandy and sees something glowing from her neck. The burn mark he saw before is glowing faintly. It lasts only a few seconds until the burn mark is completely healed, just leaving a normal tattoo-like colorless symbol of a dove. It no longer protects her in the slightest. Wh..what. Your tattoo... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: My what? She rubs her neck. AM | Edited 2:10:12 AM Arbi: Isaac: It was glowing. The burn mark isn't there any- He's interrupted as a booming sound is heard in the distance followed by the ground shaking. They both look forward seeing the highway bridge collapsing. The cause of it rising up behind the destruction. It has no legs, just a swirling abyss under his waist. It reaches down, grabbing at the massive hammer it used to destroy their way out of this town. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She slams on the breaks and the car skids to a stop. What the hell, really?! She shifts to reverse and puts the pedal to the metal, backing up at full speed. AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks back and grabs the edge of the car where the door was, looking behind them at the monsters they're about to hit. His skin starts to turn dark. If I don't make it out of this, Mandy... I just... He looks back at her, his face still normal. I just want to tell you... I love you. I never loved anyone else as much as I love you, Mandy. I'm going to make sure you make it out of here alive. The grey transformation crawls up his necks towards his face. His eyes start to turn emerald green. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You're not leaving me! She shifts gears and the car spins in a 180, throwing Isaac back in towards her. She seems surprised that worked and hits the gas to go forwards, the car not having stopped. They slam into the first monster and it tumbles over the car, she swerves as best she can to avoid another. I know what it feels like to lose you Isaac! I'm not losing you! AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks at her, knowing that she's not going to let him go and that they both mean the world to each other. He reaches over and places his hand on hers, sliding his fingers between hers. Mandy...I promise you'll never feel that pain again. Just before his demonic metamorphesis finishes something happens. A dark light appears underneath Isaac's hand, glowing onto Mandy's. His demonic change begins to happen to her skin. It's quick, catching up to finish just as Isaac's does. Their car begins to slow down. All the creatures pushing back on it, too many of them surrounding them to continue. There's nowhere else for them to go anymore and just as the monsters are about to break all the doors and windows to reach them a flash of light fills the area. Dozens of lightning bolts fly out from inside the car, hitting through all the monsters around them and arcing to every other on the road. It all happens in seconds until every monster is down on the floor dead but twitching. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks around, the sound of the car stalling from the electrical radiance. ...What... How did you do that? AM Arbi: Isaac: He steps out of the car, looking around. Every monster that was following them is dead. He looks back at Mandy, seeing her shark-like skin. I...I don't know. You...changed with me. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks at her hands, her finger tips flicker and spark with blue flashes of lighting. She turns and quickly grabs her pack, slinging it around her shoulder as she gets out of her car. AM | Edited 2:41:33 AM Arbi: Isaac: ...Where do we go? The biggest monster roars in anger in the distance, it's so loud that they're forced to cover their ears. Instead of running towards them it just watches them for a moment before raising its hammer, about to throw the house sized weapon at them. AM Omniance: A flash of violet launches passed them and slams into the massive creature. The flash explodes on impact and the creature flinches slightly, interrupting its throw. AM Omniance: Leena: As Mandy turns to look at the source, Leena is standing in place, her eyes red from tears, and she still looks like she's about to break into crying once again, however she's holding out her hand and wisps of smoke as rising from it. ...What the hell is that? She shakes her head and another violet bolt of flames blasts from her hand and races across the sky, slamming into the shadowy monstrosity, exploding slightly on impact. AM Arbi: Isaac: He turns to look at Leena, more surprising than anyone that she has powers but he doesn't say anything. We can't fight that thing... AM Omniance: Leena: She nods slowly, taking a few steps back. AM Arbi: The shadow colossus doesn't flinch much and finishes what he was doing, flinging the black hammer across the sky and slamming it into their car, destroying it and sending out a dark shockwave that knocks both Isaac and Mandy back so hard that both of them lose their lightning skin. The colossus looks down towards Leena and the twins. NOW FOR YOU INSECTS! It raises its hand towards the three, the entire street around them turns black in a circle accompined by the sound of something building up in power. Shadowy specs of energy appear in a line at the middle that points upwards. AM Omniance: Lucas: He turns and sprints towards their jeep down the road. C'mon! AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She hobbles to her feet, helping Isaac up. She moves as quickly as she can, but she's tired and she keeps stumbling. Leena: Lucifer! The two hounds run passed her as the large raven from earlier swoops down. In a flash of violet flames it rushes out as a large black horse and scoops Leena onto its back. It does the same for Isaac as Leena grabs Mandy, though she can't pull Mandy up onto Lucifer's back on her own. AM | Edited 3:11:15 AM Arbi: Yuri: He runs away with his brother, thinking this fight is out of their league. Isaac: He grabs Mandy's arm, both Leena and him pulling her onto the black horse. The clouds straight above them have become abnormally black and after a few seconds the clouds part, a pillar so dark that it looks like night time around it comes rushing down towards the area where Leena and the twins were standing. It hits the ground almost instantly but instead of exploding it goes straight through. When the pillar is gone there is just a hole with no bottom where the street was. The collosus watches them flee, when he is out of sight all the clouds in the sky begin to darken. AM Omniance: Lucas: The jeep leaps out into the street and nearly hits Leena and Lucifer. The driver's side window rolls down. Get in! He slows down slightly, so that they can jump into the car. Lucifer is somehow able to keep pace with the car, running as supernatural speed with supernatural stamina. AM | Edited 3:16:02 AM Arbi: A pillar of darkness slams down into the world again, this time in the distance ahead of them only a few blocks away. It creates a bottomless hole in the housing track it hit. The ground shakes for a moment before the collosus emerges from the dark pit. AM | Edited 3:18:39 AM Omniance: Lucas: He narrows his eyes. Get in the damn car! Mandy Lane: She seems to remember something. ...I need a church. Leena: What?! Mandy Lane: Is there a church nearby?! She's starting looking around frantically. Lucas: What did she say? Leena: She needs a church! Lucas: He just shakes his head and looks to his brother. You see a church anywhere? AM Arbi: The shadow collosus doesn't have a hammer this time but four black swords floating in the air around him. The giant holds his arms upward, looking like it's about to cast something. AM Arbi: Isaac: We passed a church when we first got here! It was one of the first buildings I saw! Yuri: He looks at the monster, having played too much Bayonetta to know where this is heading. Are we just gonna ignore the giant monster?! What is he doing now?! AM Arbi: The four black swords begin to spin around the colossus, slowly at first. AM Arbi: But the swords quickly begin to speed up as the giant casts another apocalyptic spell. AM | Edited 3:24:57 AM Omniance: Lucas: He yells out the window, What is a church going to do?! Mandy Lane: Just trust me! Leena: Fine!- Lucifer skids to a stop, rearing up slightly and then turning, running back towards the church. I see it! Lucas: You can't be serious! He slams on the breaks, Rodin and Luka fly off the back seats and slam into the front ones. He makes a sharp turn, heading in the direction after Leena. He presses the gas pedal as hard as he can, but Lucifer seems to be in some kind of supernatural fervor, and she's going nearly 100 MPH. AM Arbi: The four black swords spiral up into the sky before stopping. Shadowlord: BOLDY YOU SOUGHT THE POWER OF DEMONS. NOW YOU SHALL SEE IT FIRST HAND. The four swords all bolt away from each other to four corners around the collosus. All the builds and landscape flatten so that one of the biggest demonic circles can burn itself into the world around the shadowlord. The four blades instantly strike down into the demonic symbols and a whirling twister of miasma surrounds the collosus, big enough to even engulf his body. They watch as the dark storm moves towards them, consuming all in its path. AM Omniance: Lucifer rushes up the steps of the small chapel and charges through the front doors, knocking them open. Leena: We're in a church, now what?! Mandy Lane: She jumps from the horse and runs around. Holy water, I need holy water! The large bowl at the front is empty, so she sprints towards the front as quickly as she can. Please... Please... AM | Edited 3:40:57 AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks back at the dark storm from inside the church. The trees infront of the church are pulled out of the ground and the cars begin to move, rising up from the dark winds. He runs up and closes the frontdoors, fearful that the winds might pull them out. AM Omniance: The doors immediately burst open as Isaac closes them, the twins run in with their hounds and then slam them back closed. Lucas: What are we doing in an abandoned church?! Mandy Lane: There's a sound of something breaking at the front. Where's the holy water!? She's knocked over a vase full of dead plants. AM | Edited 3:46:49 AM Arbi: Yuri: What the fuck is holy water going to do against that thing?! Isaac: He runs up towards the altar, trying to help her look by checking anything that looks like a bowl. AM *** Call ended, duration 2:00:28 *** AM Omniance: Leena: Guys! I think I found some! She's off to the side, behind one of the pillars. There's a covered bowl over here! Mandy Lane: She runs over to Leena and pulls the metal lid of the bowl. There's a tiny amount of holy water, less than enough to fill a single cup. ...Rub it on this symbol on my neck. She turns around and moves her hair. Hurry! Leena: She rips off a piece of her skirt and dips it in, soaking up the water. After a moment she places it against Mandy's neck. This better work... Mandy Lane: She winces as her skin burns from being touched by the blessed liquid. Rub as much onto it as you can. Leena repeats the process, soaking up the last small amount and then rubbing it on Mandy's neck.